Server rules
This page is WIP, a lot of stuff will be changed but for now This page contains all Discord rules, make sure to read them to not get in trouble! for more infomation, join the discord: ☀https://discord.gg/EPVKJFp A ban can be revoked if requirements don't meet ---- Green Ban Reasons ---- If you break any of these, you will receive 3 warnings then 30 minute mute, before a moderator takes action. ---- * Shitpinging; Pinging a person for no valid Reason. (Ghost Ping Are Also Counted) Invalid if the person gives consent to shitping. * Spamming; Sending same message 4 times in a row quickly. (10+ Emojis also counts as spam) * Attacking other users; Attacking people, showing aggresive behaivour against certain People. (The Offender must show bad behaviour over 4 times to be valid.)(Emoji's and images are counted.) * Flooding; Posting over 12 lines in a row * Annoying other users; Annoying the user even after asked to stop. (Emoji's and images are still counted as annoying.) Invalid if the user does not care. * Using Bot Commands in general and other channels; 'can be flooded and also given a channel to use bot commands * '''Earrape music: ' Music with high Volume that may potentially damage the ear drums. (One verbal warning is required) * '''Impersonating other users: Pretending to be another user. Still valid even if agreed by both players in question to prevent confusion. * Offtopic: Going offtopic in a channel like Mod Applications. (One verbal warning is required) * Advertising: Advertising Discord servers (Asking for people to join Roblox games does not count as advertising) * Ominous/Creepy/Abnormal Music: Playing music like Lavender town in the music channel to make people feel creeped out and unsafe in real life, or to make people go lunatic. ---- Yellow Ban Reasons ---- If you break any of these, you will receive a warning then a mute, before a moderator takes action. ---- * Attacking the Staff Team: Acting aggressive towards; or attacking the staff team. (4h) Punishment is doubled if any other rule is broken. * Taunting: A remark made in order to anger someone. (Discord Mod Decision) Cannot reach to 3 hours. * Talking bad about other users ''': Talking bad about a player's reputation. Invalid if the user does not care. * '''Mass pinging: Mentioning a role or 6+ people for a useless reason. (Applies for people that aren't in the Discord) * Inappropriate reference: Referencing to or mentioning anything of inappropriate nature. (Light sexual themes, and discussion of nazism fall into this. Anything related to Ricardo Milos falls under this.) * Hate Speech: Attacking a group on the basis of protected attributes such as race, or religion and etc. (2h) Example : "Catholics are Idiots." Jokes count unless approved by a HMod. * Threats: Hostile real life statements, or suggesting suicidal thoughts on someone. (?h) Hours depends on how much context the threat has. ---- Red Ban Reasons ---- If you break any of these rules, you will be muted before a moderator takes action, so FOLLOW THOSE RULES! ---- * Racism: ''': Prejudice or discriminate opposing or unlike races with the belief of supremacy. (6h) * '''Being Suggestive: Discussing sexual subjects, porn or using sexual words. (6h) (Sexual memes/pictures are included) * Framing: ''': Producing a false evidence to get an innocent person punished. (24h) * '''Bribery: Applies from other discord servers that are related to Mbroken's server. Attempting to bribe a staff member in order to do harmful things, If the bribe was accepted by both users, Both will be punished. (10h) * Making fun of Deaths: Making fun of recent / this year of dead people. (3h) *:Example: "Lmao, Etika died because he is stupid." * Inappropriate picture/name ': having an inappropriate profile picture or a username.(1h) You are given 10 minutes to change your Username/Profile Picture. :Example: "''You have 10 minutes to change your discord profile/username." Mod Will Check Their Time and wait until 10 minutes have passed. * '''Leaking Channels: Leaking channels that are beyond from what normal people usually see. If you have the contributors role, you are granted a escape-ticket but that is in exchange of contributor removal. ---- Black Ban Reasons ---- If you break any of these rules, you will be instantly PERMBANNED, so follow those rules! ---- * Asking for Account Information: Self explanatory. * Raiding Mbroken's Server Discord: Self explanatory. May carry over to other discords. * Troll Account: Using an account solely to break rules and disrupt the server. * Terrorism: The use of violence and intimidation in the pursuit of political aims (Memes, pictures are included) * Scamming: A dishonest scheme. Scam links and IP-grabbers are also considered scamming. * Pornography/Serious Gore: Posting pornography or serious horrifying images. * Alternative Account: '''Using an account to bypass an earlier ban, or pretend to be someone else. Invalid, If the person is not using it to avoid a earlier ban, or pretend to be somebody else. The alternative account will be kicked if the following above is not valid. Approval * '''Doxxing: Stealing someones IP or other personal info and/or posting it. * Child Endangerment: Predatory behavior or anything that sexualizes children. * Leaking Channels Version: Leaking important rooms to other people, For more information for discord moderators. Please check the Server-Guide in the Discord Server. (Direct messages are included, invalid if they both agree in question.) Credits : Mbroken : Maker EzertMeta_Reta : Rule Adder / Remover, and Head of Wikia.